Times Change
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: harry and ginny are married. they raised lupin and tonk's son teddy. teddy is getting married... to a malfoy? holy CRAP [story better then summary]


**Ginny walked down the hall of her new house. A house shared with the love of her life. Harry Potter. Their three kids rushed past her.**

"**Albus, Lilly, James, please slow down!" she called after them laughing a little as Harry walked up behind her to kiss her gently on the cheek and rest his chin on her shoulder.**

"**You know it'll never happen." He chuckled. She loved moments like this. When he held her close without realizing it made her feel something amazingly crazy. "Those kids take after me, and you know me, never slow down. At least not until you've got what you've aimed for." He smiled that irresistible smile Ginny loved so much.**

"**Am I the reason you slowed down?" Ginny inquired knowing very well that she was. They'd had this same discussion every morning since the day of their wedding. Their wonderful wedding. The wedding that was so small yet so enormously perfect. She hadn't forgotten a single moment of the day. Everything, she remembered, right down to the cutting of the vows exchanged. It was the day Hermione and Ron were married also. Of course, they had already conceived their first born. Nobody knew except Harry and Ginny. **

"**Of course," He smiled into yet another amazing kiss. She walked into their little kitchen and with the wave of her wand had coffee brewing. "You know, its about time Lilly gets her letter." He spoke and went through the mail that Hedwig the second had just dropped in the window. **

"**It is isn't it?" she smiled at her beautiful daughter as she ran in, her red hair flying behind her.**

"**Mommy! Daddy! Teddy is here!" she jumped up and down on the spot as Teddy Lupin walked in. **

"**Well hello Teddy." Ginny smiled and hugged him before Harry walked over.**

"**Hey mum." Teddy had grown up with Harry and Ginny as his parents. He knew all about his real mom and dad, but called Ginny and Harry mom and dad because they were like second parents to him. His hair was a bright shade of green.**

"**Teddy. Morning," Harry spoke firmly and hugged him.**

"**How're you holding up dad?" Harry smiled when he heard Teddy's words. It was an inside joke between the two of them. When Teddy was five, Harry fell very ill. For nearly a month he couldn't leave the house. He couldn't even leave his bed. Every morning during that month Teddy would walk in and say 'How're you holding up dad?' and every morning Harry would say…**

"**Just fine son. Just fine," They exchanged a brief, manly, hug and sat at the table with Ginny. Lilly had already taken her seat on Ginny's lap as the boys ran in and sat with the family for breakfast, which was on the table with the flick of Ginny's wand. **

"**You know dad, Albus here is getting pretty strong." Teddy nodded to Albus beside him and Harry looked up.**

"**Why d'you say that?" Harry's brows had furrowed in puzzlement.**

"**This one attacked me when I walked in." Teddy chuckled and Albus smiled and nodded.**

"**ALBUS!" Ginny shook her head at the youngest boy at the table. He was very big for his age. His hair was a bit on the long side, as was both of his brothers. His sister's hair was shoulder length. All three children had come out with bright red hair. Lilly and James had green eyes like their mother and father, but Albus had bright blue eyes. Harry reckoned it was someone on Ginny's side of the family, but they all knew their was something fishy about bright blue eyes in a family of green-eyed wonders. Ginny secretly thought it had something to do with Albus Dumbledore. Beloved headmaster through her first five years of school at Hogwarts, who, may he rest in peace, died with honor in her fifth year. **

"**Sorry mum," Albus frowned when he saw his moms face then his smile quickly reappeared when he noticed his father's large grin.**

"**Anyways, I've got some news." Teddy went on.**

"**What is it? Did something happen? Is anyone hurt? How're your cousins?" Harry quickly stood and pulled his wand as if someone had just entered the room with the look of death on their face. Teddy had been helping with Ron and Hermione. They had their hands full with Hugo and Rose, and Hermione had managed to get pregnant again, this time with twins.**

"**They're fine dad. It's not bad… it's actually quite good." Teddy stifled a laugh as Harry put his wand away and sat back down with a look of relief on his face.**

"**Tell." Lilly encouraged him from the other side of the table.**

"**Well, as you know I've been steady with Lorelai Malfoy for nearly a year now. I'm seventeen and we've moved in together." Harry scowled at the Malfoy name. They may not be enemies, but Draco had never quite been friendly to the Potter-Weasley family. He had accepted the relationship, and dealt with the moving in together, but he was afraid of what his son was about to say.**

"**I've proposed, and she's accepted!" Teddy smiled as bright as ever as Ginny stood to hug him and Lilly did the same. The boys patted him on the back and hugged him too. Harry quickly stood and hugged his son.**

"**I suppose we'll be having her and her parents for dinner?" Harry asked as he hugged his son.**

"**Yes of course. But Draco has already sent this," Teddy handed Harry an invitation to dinner at the Malfoy residence.**

"**I guess we'll be in their good-graces first then?" Ginny nodded and smiled. She was quite taken with Lorelai. She loved the fact that Draco had become an early father, it had straightened him out. The best part was the mother of little Lorelai Malfoy… Luna Lovegood. Quite an unlikely couple rush to your mind? Yes, well, Draco changed a lot in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts; he became much more accepting… He just wasn't agreeable with Harry. Luna and Ginny were still best friends and Harry loved to spend time with Luna also. She was fun company; but Draco had never taken part in the group outings. **


End file.
